Reescribiendo la Historia
by iirmmaCullen
Summary: —En cuanto a tu intromisión, yo me encargaré personalmente de corregir lo que has hecho —Creí que sería más interesante un destino así… —Naruto, Sasuke, estoy aquí para informarles que su destino será corregido. Recuerden que ya no habrá otra oportunidad.
1. Conociendo La Nueva Realidad

_Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, la historia si._

Hola a todos! Soy nueva/vieja en fanfiction. La historia es un poco larga así que después les cuento.

Este fanfic tiene en mi cabeza un tiempo pero no me animaba a escribirlo por temor a que no saliera bien, pero al fin me animé así que acá lo tienen. Cualquier comentario o sugerencia es bien recibido, ¡estoy para aprender!

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Conociendo la nueva realidad**

Furiosa era una palabra que describía exactamente su estado actual, incluso podía quedarse corta. Y es que no entendía como alguien pudo atreverse a interferir con su trabajo y el de sus hermanas, nunca en la historia de la eternidad alguien se había atrevido a desafiarlas; sin embargo, aun siendo la primera vez que ocurría no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados.

Se recargó sobre el enorme escritorio que la había acompañado durante tanto tiempo y suspiró con molestia. Lo único que faltaba era que el idiota la hiciera esperar, incluso en esas circunstancias. Afortunadamente el sonido de un par de golpeteos a su puerta la sacó de las ideas que su mente comenzaba a formular.

—Adelante —su tono no fue muy alto pero si lo suficiente para que quien estaba tras la puerta le escuchara. Al abrirse la puerta su mirada se dirigió a quien entraba y no le sostenía la mirada de vuelta. —Toma asiento.

Tras hacerlo finalmente sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella y ahí fue cuando tragó grueso, se había metido en algo muy grave.

—Está de más decirte porqué estas aquí —comenzó la mujer. —Te daré un minuto para que me expliques porque descabellado motivo modificaste nuestros planes. Y espero que sea uno bueno.

El otro ser esquivó la mirada acusadora de ella. Talvez él tampoco lo sabía.

—Yo solo… creí que sería más interesante un destino así… que el que ustedes habían indicado... sé que fue estúpido lo que hice ¡pero enserio estoy arrepentido! Usted sabe que les he servido durante mucho tiempo y que estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para reparar mi error. —tras decir esto bajó la mirada con notable vergüenza. Y no era para menos. La mujer giró sobre su asiento dándole la espalda, alisando su elegante vestido morado pálido.

—Desde el origen de los tiempos nadie nunca se había atrevido a ir en contra de nosotras, mis hermanas están tan molestas como yo, y aunque me dijeron que debía exiliarte te conozco, y tienes suerte de que yo la mayor, tenga consideración por ti. —se giró de nuevo sobre su asiento para encararlo. —Así que escúchame bien, Adelphos, te serán asignadas tareas menores de las que estás acostumbrado a realizar, y yo decidiré cuando podrás retomar tu rango de nuevo. En cuanto a tu intromisión, yo me encargaré personalmente de corregir lo que has hecho a cómo debe ser, menos mal que aún estoy a tiempo. Ahora debes esperar a que te sean asignadas tus nuevas labores, ¿entendido? —su mirada era tan dura que él solo pudo asentir bastante intimidado. —Bien, puedes retirarte.

Tras escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrarse Átropos suspiró con cansancio. Al menos ese torpe de Adelphos no había modificado más de cinco regiones. Las otras cuatro eran fáciles de reencaminar, ya las había leído y sin dificultad había decidido como volverlas a su destino. Pero tendría que enfocarse mucho más en la quinta que le restaba, tomó entre sus manos el enorme pergamino de la quinta región y el titulo llamó de nuevo su atención.

_Konohagakure_

Los recuerdos la invadieron, nunca olvidaba ninguno de los destinos que escribía, pero este en especial le llamaba la atención, era increíble como aquel entrometido modificó las cosas. Sonrió al leer dos nombres que resaltaban de los otros.

_Naruto Uzumaki_

_Sasuke Uchiha_

Esos dos seres humanos no eran los únicos que habían sufrido por la intromisión de Adelphos, pero la forma en la que resaltaban de los otros era admirable, inclusive para ella, una diosa del destino para la cual esas vidas no debían significar tanto.

Al principio pensó en volver a iniciar el ciclo desde cero, desde el origen de Konohagakure, así no habría errores. Pero eso llevaría más tiempo del que tenía en sus manos. Para corregir todo aquello debía actuar lo más pronto posible, así que no quedaba de otra que hacer las correcciones desde donde actualmente se encontraban esos seres humanos.

Abrió el cajón más grande de su escritorio y sacó otro pergamino, estos eran infinitos, ella podía escribir y escribir y el pergamino nunca se terminaba hasta que ella lo desease. Sacó pluma y tinteros, también infinitos y segura de lo que haría comenzó a escribir.

OoOoOoOoO

Mientras tanto en Konoha sus habitantes se enfrentaban a sus propios problemas. Si bien finalmente Naruto y Sasuke habían conseguido sellar a Kagura, eso no lo resolvía todo. Aun si habían conseguido al fin traer la paz al mundo ninja había mucho por hacer, el mundo ninja en si casi debía ser reconstruido. No solo Konoha, había muchas más aldeas que debían iniciar desde cero. Y lo sabían.

Sin embargo yacían ahí, en el suelo, los dos grandes héroes de la guerra y el infierno que se hubo desatado para todos. Naruto Uzumaki, y Sasuke Uchiha. Ambos exhaustos no solo por lo reciente, sino por todo. Desde hacía mucho tiempo que no tenían paz, literalmente. Naruto sabía que debían buscar a todos, puesto que tras la derrota de Kagura él y Sasuke habían sido disparados muy lejos de donde estaban. El problema era que no tenían mucha fuerza en ese momento, y aunque lo quisieran no podían levantarse.

—Sasuke, dime que no soy el único que se siente débil —El rubio giró su cabeza hacia éste.

—Algo ha pasado —La voz de Sasuke tenía ligero un tono de confusión, pero Naruto no entendía. Claro que había pasado algo, habían ganado y traído de nuevo la paz. Pero su amigo no parecía referirse a eso. El pelinegro pareció darse cuenta de la confusión del rubio. —Mira tu mano.

Y eso fue suficiente para Naruto. Giró su rostro y alzó su mano dándose cuenta de que ya no tenía la marca del Sol, deduciendo que Sasuke tampoco tenía la de la Luna.

—Es extraño —murmuró Naruto confundido —Talvez esto duraba hasta que venciéramos a Kagura, ¿no? —Antes de que él o el pelinegro pudieran decir otra cosa una inmensa luz apareció sobre ellos, tan fuerte que tuvieron que cubrirse la cara con su brazo. Cuando la luz se desvaneció un poco pudieron distinguir una figura femenina y temieron lo peor.

—Han hecho un buen trabajo humanos —esa voz no parecía ser la que habían derrotado. Pero entonces…

—¿Quién eres? —Naruto fue el que reaccionó primero. No entendía nada.

—Mi nombre es Átropos, mis dos hermanas y yo somos las diosas del destino. Los felicito porque a pesar de vivir un futuro muy complicado y que no era el que debía, afrontaron la situación exitosamente.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. Todo era muy extraño y lo último que le faltaba era comenzar a alucinar, aunque con todo lo que ya habían vivido, esto no podía sorprenderlos tanto. —¿Qué quieres decir con que no era el que debía?

Ella giró su mirada hacia él.

—Sasuke Uchiha, hermano de Itachi Uchiha quien asesinó a todo su clan por órdenes de los mandos superiores de la aldea de Konohagakure, desertor y vengador cegado por una mentira que supiste mucho tiempo después tras asesinar a tu hermano. — hizo una pausa para luego mirar al rubio. —Naruto Uzumaki, huérfano de nacimiento para crecer sin saber quién eras, siendo rechazado por toda la aldea y soñando ser reconocido. —Ante su sorpresa y que ninguno hablara ella continuó—Estoy aquí para informarles que su destino será corregido, son los dos humanos más destacables en todo lo que ha pasado en su mundo y por ello a ustedes dos les concedí el estar enterados de lo que va ocurrir. Dicho esto, mi labor aquí ha sido terminada— la figura femenina comenzó a ascender llevando consigo la luz que la rodeaba.

—¡Espera! ¿Qué se supone que nos va pasar? —sin darse cuenta Naruto se había puesto de pie, al igual que Sasuke.

—Eso lo tendrán que descubrir ustedes, recuerden que ya no habrá otra oportunidad— y dicho esto Átropos desapareció en un destello que se llevó consigo toda la luz.

OoOoOoOoO

Se removió incomodó girando de un lado a otro sobre la cama pero en un giro bruzco cayó al suelo. Aquello no hubiera sido algo raro para Naruto Uzumaki, de no ser por los recuerdos que le vinieron a la mente tras despertar por esa caída. Se incorporó rápidamente dándose cuenta de que traía puesta su pijama. ¿Qué demonios había pasado?

Lo último que recordaba era haber despertado junto a Sasuke tras haber ganado la batalla y que ambos estaban muy débiles.

—Esto es imposible… desperté, el teme y yo estábamos débiles y desaparecieron las marcas… —repasaba los hechos al tiempo en que alzó su brazo para mirar su mano, y efectivamente su palma estaba limpia. — Y luego… ¡Mierda! La loca del destino, creí que pudo ser un sueño y que seguía inconsciente por la pelea o… —el sonido de la puerta lo interrumpió. Bien, suponiendo que no se había vuelto loco y la mujer que les había dicho que su destino sería corregido tenía razón, eso no explicaba quién demonios podía estar tocando la puerta de su habitación.

Sasuke no tendría tanta paciencia.

Sakura… no sabía que había pasado con su amiga.

Kakashi nunca…

¡¿HABITACIÓN?!

¿Desde cuando él tenía una habitación? ¿Y así de grande? Prestó atención y se dio cuenta de que la puerta no le era familiar, tragó saliva girando lentamente su cabeza, desconociendo el lugar en el que estaba. Aunque no podía negar que esa habitación si podría parecer suya, no estaba muy bien ordenada, había ropa en el suelo, y la foto del equipo 7 reposaba sobre un buró al lado de la cama. En el closet se podía ver algo naranja, y por esos hechos creía que si podía ser suya.

Indesiso, caminó hacia la puerta y giró la perilla lentamente. Lo que vió lo dejo mudo, retrocedió cuatro pasos sin poder creerlo. Su padres estaba delante de él.

—Naruto ¿estás bien, hijo? —Minato vestía su conjunto azul y lo miraba un poco preocupado. — ¿No dormiste bien?

El rubio no lo resistió y se lanzó a él, lo abrazó tan fuerte temiendo que solo fuera una ilusión. Pero su padre se sentía tan real…

—Bueno, creo que andamos algo cariñosos hoy —dijo su padre entre risas mientras se separaban y revolvía su cabello, aunque estaban casi a la misma altura. —Pero yo que tú me doy prisa, tu madre está haciendo el desayuno y ya sabes cómo es cuando no llegamos a tiempo —se rascó la cabeza ligeramente.

Pero Naruto dejo de oír cuando dijo madre.

Sin pensarlo corrió por el pasillo de la que al parecer era su casa y al llegar a la cocina ahí estaba, la figura de su madre frente a la estufa con un delantal rosado. El aroma casero inundó sus pulmones y se acercó despacio para abrazar a su madre por detrás. Sintió como ella reía dulcemente.

—Ni creas que así se me olvida que no ordenaste tu habitación —susurró ella en un ligero tono regaño mientras seguía en su labor. —Pero eres tan cálido Naruto, ¿sabes? Con un abrazo así cualquiera diría que no me has visto en mucho tiempo —dejó escapar una pequeña risa mientras Minato entraba a la cocina.

—_Si tú supieras mamá…_—pensó Naruto.

OoOoOoOoO

En otro lado de la aldea de Konoha un pelinegro dormía tranquilamente en su habitación. Todo parecía ir bien hasta que alguien entró. Él abrió los ojos, estaba recostado de lado y comenzó se dio cuenta de que no sabía dónde estaba. Se alarmó, pero como sintió un chakra acercarse cerró los ojos rápidamente.

Una figura femenina y familiar pasó por delante de él, deteniéndose y agachándose para tomar ropa de un cesto. Abrió un ojo para ver quién era pero al reconocer a la persona sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

—Sasuke sé que estas despierto y déjame decirte que ya es un poco tarde, no es muy propio de ti —no se había girado hacia él pero de alguna forma se dio cuenta de que estaba despierto. Pero lo que lo tenía sorprendido era de quien se trataba.

Era su madre.

Y no era posible, su madre estaba muerta. Toda su familia estaba muerta ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

Quiso decir algo pero no salía nada de su boca. Y fue cuando su madre giró y se acercó a su cama que algo se movió en él, pero no sabía que era. Mikoto acarició su frente maternalmente.

—Te prepararé el desayuno, ya levántate ¿quieres? Tu hermano te espera para entrenar. —después de esto salió de la habitación con toda tranquilidad.

_"Tu hermano te espera para entrenar"_

—Itachi... —¿A eso se refería aquella extraña mujer? Corregir su futuro… ¿devolviéndoles lo que no tenían en sus vidas? Siendo honesto, no creía merecerlo. No, era un hecho que no lo merecía. Había desperdiciado su vida creyendo una mentira y cometiendo error tras error.

Claro que se arrepintió de haber matado a su hermano, y aun si no lo admitía hubo momentos donde deseó una oportunidad para verlo de nuevo. Pero que estuviera ocurriendo era demasiado, todo era demasiado para él. ¿Le estaría pasando lo mismo a Naruto? Él sabía que el rubio no tenía familia, y si a un monstruo como él le devolvían la suya, probablemente también a Naruto. La diferencia era que éste si lo merecía.

_Aunque fuera un idiota, muy idiota, pero lo merecía. En cambio él…_

Pero ya que estaba pasando, ¿Qué es lo peor que podía pasar si dejaba de ser miserable por un momento? Más tranquilo se sentó en un lado de la cama y escaneó la habitación, que al fin de cuentas si era suya. Estaba perfectamente ordenada, era amplia y olía bien. Buscó algo que ponerse en el closet al darse cuenta de que vestía pantalones de dormir azules y una camiseta manga corta blanca, pero en ese closet nada era igual a la ropa que acostumbraba a usar.

Al final optó por un pantalón negro, sandalias ninja negras y una camiseta manga corta azul oscuro. Bien, realmente la ropa era lo de menos. Salió de la habitación girándose para cerrar, pero al darse vuelta chocó con alguien familiar.

—Buenos días, Sasuke —Mierda. Era Itachi. Y él se sentía de lo más idiota por no saber qué hacer. ¿Saludarlo? Ah sí, y decirle _"Disculpa por matarte en otra dimensión, pero no sabía lo que hiciste en realidad y bueno, gracias"._ No. Ni estando loco diría algo como eso. En realidad no sabía cómo comportarse con él, al fin de cuentas todavía se sentía culpable.

—Hmp —si, eso funcionaba siempre.

—Estás un poco tarde, ¿pasa algo? —Sasuke lo miró y notó la preocupación en sus ojos. Su hermano se preocupaba por su hermano menor el cual lo había asesinado. Si tan solo supiera.

—Madre dijo que haría el desayuno —respondió sin estar seguro de que responder. Itachi asintió.

—Te espero en la entrada —lo vio perderse por el pasillo, tal parecía que era rutina entrenar con él.

Después de dar gracias por el desayuno a su madre y que esta le sonriera restándole importancia fue a encontrar a Itachi, quien ya lo esperaba. Ninguno dijo nada, solo empezaron a caminar hacia afuera de la casa. Luego de un rato el otro pelinegro fue quien rompió el silencio.

— ¿Ya vas a decirme que está pasando? —No se miraban el uno al otro. Alzó su vista al cielo y suspiró cansadamente.

—No lo entenderías —Y era cierto. Dudaba que alguien salvo Naruto le creyera.

— Sasuke, estas actuando muy extraño. Siempre eres callado, pero hoy en particular lo eres más, pareces analizar profundamente cada cosa que miras. Dudo que sea una chica lo que te tiene así. —El tono que usaba su hermano era completamente como lo recordaba de su niñez, aunque ya no fuera tan pequeño Itachi seguía tratándolo con calma y comprensión infinita.

—Hmp —Como si tuviera tiempo para pensar en esas tonterías. No sabía que hacia todos los días en ese mundo, pero estaba seguro de que no se trataba de ninguna mujer.

Mientras siguieron caminando una imagen rosa y de ojos verdes apareció en su cabeza pero inmediatamente se convenció a si mismo de que no le importaba.

Porque así era.

¿No?

**Fin del capitulo**

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Tomatazos? Espero que no porque a diferencia de Sasuke a mi no me gustan mucho.

Me gustaría saber si la historia es bien recibida para decidir si la continuo. Cualquier comentario, sugerencia o duda es bienvenida.


	2. Novia y cita

_Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, la historia sí._

¡Hola a todos! Estoy muy contenta de que esta historia sea de su agrado, talvez alguno de ustedes cree haber visto algo parecido pero no intento copiarme de nada, esta historia va enfocada más que nada a las emociones. Después de tantas dificultades que han enfrentado nuestros protagonistas pienso que merecen cosas buenas ¿no lo creen? Como por ejemplo, el amor. Así que básicamente se trata de ¿qué sienten nuestros preciados héroes? ¿Cómo enfrentan esas nuevas emociones y situaciones que les ocurren? Ese tipo de cosas.

Vi por ahí un review sobre la edad que tienen y es algo que quiero aclarar. Recuerden que Átropos la diosa mayor, dijo que tenía que actuar desde –valga la redundancia- la actualidad, por tanto los personajes tienen la misma edad que en el anime y manga; a otros personajes "revividos" les corresponde la edad que deberían tener si nunca hubiesen muerto. No estamos en una historia donde vuelvan al pasado desde que tenían 12 o menos, no. Ya están grandecitos, y por tanto se pueden imaginar qué tipo de cosas se viven a esa edad, jiji. Poco a poco se va saber más, y para quien me preguntó si habrá más parejas, si las habrá. ¡Amo el amor!

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y dejar reviews, me hace muy feliz. Haré todo lo que pueda para actualizar seguido.

Sin más por el momento ¡a leer!

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Novia y cita **

El enfrentamiento con Itachi había ido mejor de lo que esperaba. Al llegar al campo de entrenamiento le había explicado que solo ellos lo utilizaban debido a que se encontraba cerca del barrio Uchiha y aunque no era suyo en realidad, la gente lo respetaba como si fuera de su clan.

Al principio se preguntó si en ese mundo, si es que así se le podía llamar, tenía las mismas habilidades a las que estaba acostumbrado. Afortunadamente fue así, y también su hermano era tan fuerte como lo recordaba, de hecho podría decir que estaban casi al mismo nivel.

—Aquí terminamos por hoy —el Uchiha mayor fue quien dio por terminado el entrenamiento, ambos estaban bastante exhaustos y era razonable considerando que tenían 5 horas enfrentándose. Él solo asintió mientras bajaba la guardia y se dejaba caer al pasto.

Escuchó los pasos de Itachi acercarse y sin mirarlo sintió que se tiraba al lado suyo.

—Sasuke, ¿sabes que lo que sea que te pase puedes contármelo, cierto? —Ahí estaba de nuevo ese tono casi paternal. El que contadas veces llegó a escuchar de su padre.

Padre.

Ahora caía en cuenta de ese detalle. No lo vio en su casa esa mañana, pero ya tendría tiempo después de averiguar si su padre también estaba vivo en ese nuevo mundo.

— ¿Por qué tanta insistencia con eso? —Sí, él no era de los que tenían tacto. Escuchó el suspiro cansado del otro chico.

—Sé que no eres la persona más abierta, pero últimamente las cosas iban mejor Sasuke. Muy diferente a como eres hoy, no eras tan serio y habias sido mucho más abierto conmigo y eso realmente me agradó, pero hoy has estado diferente. Se el motivo y sé que lo que te está pasando no es muy fácil para ti, pero en verdad creí que confiarías en mi como para contármelo tú mismo —En el fondo alcanzó a identificar un tono dolido en su voz. Sasuke no estaba seguro de que fuera eso, pero lo parecía. Él no era el mejor con las emociones, de todos modos.

Pero, por supuesto que no era fácil. De ninguna forma podría ser fácil que de un momento a otro su vida cambiara completamente y su familia muerta estuviera viva otra vez. Pero su hermano no podía saberlo, era imposible. Y de ser así, no entendía porque le daría tantas vueltas. Tampoco podía pedirle que estuviera como si nada hubiese pasado.

Se incorporó sentándose sobre el pasto mirándolo notablemente confundido.

—Tu… ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? No es posible —la risa del pelinegro lo sacó de sus casillas aún más. ¿De qué mierda se reía? ¿Le parecía divertido que un ser que se llamaba a sí misma "diosa del destino" hiciera lo que le diera la gana con su vida?

—Me hice el despistado esta mañana porque creí que me lo dirías en algún momento, pero vamos, soy tu hermano. Te conozco, además lo vi todo. —Sasuke se giró bruscamente hacia el con una mirada molesta. No estaba seguro de cómo responder a eso. ¿Qué Itachi lo había visto? No, eso tenía todavía menos sentido. —Se lo que piensas, pero yo solo pasaba por ahí ayer y bueno… sin querer vi como invitabas a salir a Sakura-Chan.

Eso fue lo que colmó la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

— ¡¿De qué mierda estás hablando Itachi?! —aquello había sido lo último que esperaba oír. No sabía que era más ridículo, el hecho de que por un momento haya creído que alguien aparte de él y Naruto haya visto lo que pasó y creyera semejante cosa, o imaginarse a sí mismo invitando a salir a su ex compañera de equipo.

Imposible.

—Vamos Sasuke, no puedes negármelo lo vi todo. Y déjame decirte que podría ser una buena cuñada —dijo con un tono divertido mientras se ponía de pie y le daba la espalda. —Ya era hora de que pusieras tus ojos en algo que no fueran tomates.

Trató de calmarse intentando ordenar sus ideas. ¿Por qué rayos él, Sasuke Uchiha, haría una cosa así? Peor aún, era que ni siquiera recordaba haberlo hecho. Maldita bruja y sus tonterías del destino. Aceptaba que le había gustado el poder tener a su familia de nuevo y que su vida pareciera un poco menos miserable, pero de ahí a que aceptara el comportarse de una manera tan ridícula y cursi, jamás.

Tenía su orgullo.

Y lo que no tenía era interés en su ex compañera de equipo. Ni en nadie.

Y si Itachi disfrutaba de todo eso ya se encargaría él de hacerle ver que las cosas no eran como creía.

Excepto por los tomates.

Los tomates eran punto y aparte.

OoOoOoOoO

Después de un agradable desayuno con sus padres Naruto salió a caminar un poco. Había descubierto varias cosas, una de ellas era que en ese mundo su padre también había sido el cuarto hokage, pero aunque estaba vivo ya no lo era. Según le contó el mismo Minato, después de 16 años decidió retirarse para estar más con su familia y el lugar había quedado ocupado por Tsunade Senju, la actual y quinta Hokage.

Otra era que su madre era bastante bipolar, si bien en un momento era de lo más dulce con él en un instante su actitud cambiaba completamente y lo regañaba, todo lo contrario de su padre quien siempre parecía estar en calma e irradiar paz. Además de esto, recibió una noticia que de haber muerto lo habría traído de nuevo a la vida. Jiraya ero-sennin estaba vivo y él no podía esperar para verlo, lamentablemente su padre le dijo que estaba de misión pero con tal de ver a su maestro él podía esperar. Lo importante era que estaba con vida.

Y aunque no se enteró de alguna mala noticia, si lo hizo de una a la que no sabía cómo reaccionar. Él tenía novia, y su novia era nada más y nada menos que la heredera del clan Hyuga.

**_Flashback_**

_—__Nee Naruto, ¿no te vas a comer eso? Mira que desperdiciar la comida de tu madre… —la pelirroja hacia un gesto de sufrimiento mientras su esposo se rascaba la cabeza._

_— __¡c-claro mamá! Lo que pasa es que estoy algo distraído hoy… —intentó excusarse mientras servía el último bocado a su boca y trataba de asimilar lo que había escuchado hacia unos minutos sobre su noviazgo con la tímida Hyuga. Kushina le dirigió una mirada acusadora._

_—__Lo cual no es muy raro de ti, pero si es raro que estés consciente de ello —sus ojos se entrecerraron — ¿no me digas que tuviste problemas con Hinata-chan? Sabía que lo pervertido de Jiraya te afectaría algún día dattebane — Naruto casi se atraganta ante esto. Su rostro estaba del rojo más fuerte que podía existir y su madre negaba con la cabeza al tiempo que cruzaba sus brazos._

_Miro a su padre en busca de ayuda pero este solo se rascaba la cabeza nervioso. Cuando se recuperó de aquello trato de hablar con seguridad._

_—__Ah... ¡n-no! ¡Todo va perfectamente mamá! —le dedicó una de sus sonrisas deslumbrantes. Afortunadamente ninguno notó que era un poco forzada. En realidad no tenía idea de cómo iba su relación._

_—__Menos mal porque créeme que no tengo ganas de lidiar con tu querido suegro dattebane — dicho esto se acercó al fregadero disponiéndose a lavar los platos mientras su padre se los acercaba y él seguía hecho un lio. No podía preguntarles como se había hecho novio de la Hyuga sin levantar sospechas. —Oh, y antes de que me olvide, mándale mis saludos hoy en la noche a Hinata-chan… tengo un par de semanas sin verla. Deberías traerla pronto, le prometí enseñarle mi receta de pastel y seguramente la pobre piensa que le he quedado mal. Es más, tráela mañana mismo ¿de acuerdo? — No hubo respuesta. Sin darse cuenta el rubio sonrió al imaginar a la dulce y tímida Hinata-chan vestida con un delantal y una pequeña mancha de chocolate en su mejilla._

_Según recordaba, la chica era buena cocinando. Aquella vez que compartió su comida con él se sintió en el cielo, había pasado mucho tiempo pero esa delicia era difícil de olvidar. Seguramente también sería buena con los pasteles._

_— __¿Me estás…? —Kushina se giró para reprenderlo pero sonrió cuando vio la sonrisa y mirada perdida de su hijo. Y no lo culpaba, si la niña era tan adorable y hermosa. Tal como la suegra, obviamente. _

**_Fin del flashback_**

_Hinata-chan_

No tenía ningún recuerdo de ese noviazgo pero según sus padres eran una muy feliz pareja de dos meses. No estaba seguro de cómo pudo haberse dado aquello, Hinata no era fea, pero aunque en el mundo en el que vivían ella se le había declarado realmente no había tenido mucho tiempo para preguntarse a sí mismo que sentía o no por ella.

Estaba confundido.

Pero eso no le quitaba lo feliz. A pesar de no recordar cómo había pasado no podía negar que le alegraba el tener una novia tan fuerte y no lo negaría, bonita. Hinata sin duda era una buena persona, y él lo que menos quería era lastimarla, arruinarlo. Desde que tenía memoria había sido rechazado por las mujeres y debía admitir que su actitud hacia ellas nunca fue la mejor. Pero ahora podría descubrir cómo se sentía tener a alguien a su lado y no tenía ninguna intención de echarlo a perder.

Con esa mezcla de confusión y alegría seguía caminando por las calles de la aldea manteniendo las manos en sus bolsillos. Se había convencido a si mismo de que despejar su mente por un rato le ayudaría, tal vez si se familiarizaba con la vida en ese mundo se le haría más fácil resolver las cosas. Y para ello debía actuar lo más natural posible para que nadie notara que no tenía idea de prácticamente nada.

Fácil.

Tampoco era lo más complicado del mundo sonreír y ser agradable con los demás, al fin de cuentas él siempre había sido así con todos.

—Me pregunto cómo le va al teme... —susurró para sí mismo preguntándose si su mejor amigo también había recuperado a su familia. Talvez debía ir a buscarlo.

— ¡Hey, Naruto! —reconoció esa voz al instante y sonrió ampliamente.

— ¡Sakura-chan! —la vio venir hacia el con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Se sintió aliviado de saber que se encontraba bien y sin poder evitarlo la recibió con un abrazo. — ¡Me alegra tanto que estés bien dattebayo!

Ella parpadeó sorprendida un par de veces pero le correspondió el abrazo dejando escapar una pequeña risa —Naruto, pero si apenas ayer te vi… ¡siempre tan despistado! —ella deshizo el abrazo y él se rascó la nuca nervioso.

—Sí, bueno sabes como soy —le sonrió alegremente. Ella asintió y sus ojos brillaron de nuevo repentinamente.

— ¡Tengo algo que decirte! Aunque seguramente lo sabes ya que Sasuke-kun es tu mejor amigo, pero de todos modos te lo diré. ¡Sasuke-kun me invitó a salir! — ella estaba tan alegre, pero no de la forma en la que lo estaba a los 12 cuando hablaba de Sasuke. Se sintió aliviado de que no fuera una "fan girl" porque seguramente a su amigo no le gustaría mucho. Pero aun así al verla tan contenta le dio pena decirle que no había sido Sasuke quien la invitó, al menos no el "real". Así que reaccionó como creyó conveniente.

— ¡¿De verdad?! En realidad no lo he visto así que no sabía, ¡pero eso es genial dattebayo! Si lo arruina dímelo y yo mismo le pateo el trasero al teme — rio con ganas de imaginarse haciendo tal cosa y ella negó con la cabeza y su mirada bajo un poco, pero la sonrisa seguía ahí.

—Sinceramente no me lo esperaba, pero para que negarlo, ¡siempre quise que pasara! De hecho, iba en camino a comprar algo para ponerme hoy, aprovechando que salí temprano de mi turno en el hospital — así que ahí también era médico.

—Entiendo, yo iba a ver al teme para preguntarle algo ¡pero ahora tendré que reclamarle por no decirme sobre esto dattebayo! ¡Tu descuida Sakura-chan, que todo saldrá bien hoy¡ —la animó pero por dentro solo intentaba convencerse a sí mismo de que así sería. La despidió con la mano y siguió su camino.

Cuando Sasuke se enterara de aquello sería el fin del mundo. O más bien de su mundo, ya que era él quien tendría que decírselo.

Pero había un problema más grande.

Convencer a Sasuke Uchiha de ir a una cita con Sakura Haruno.

_¿Qué tal difícil puede ser? Soy su mejor amigo ¿no? si prácticamente lo convencí de volver a la aldea, esto no es nada._ Sí, Naruto Uzumaki era el único que podía influir sobre el pelinegro sin morir en el intento. Estaba seguro de que lograría convencerlo.

Pero justo cuando cambió de dirección para ir al barrio Uchiha sintió un par de brazos pequeños tomar el suyo y jalarlo hacia adentro de algún lugar. Cuando reaccionó ya se encontraba adentro de la florería Yamanaka.

— ¡Hey Naruto! ¿Por qué tan solo? —Ino siempre tan directa.

—En realidad yo iba a… —

— ¡Buscar a Hinata! ¿O me equivoco? —la mirada inquisidora de la rubia lo puso nervioso. ¿Qué rayos estaba imaginando? — ¡Esto es adorable! Naruto Uzumaki se sonroja por Hinata Hyuga, así que dime Naruto —la ojiazul se recargó sobre el mostrador— ¿ya hubo algo de acción?

Instintivamente el rubio retrocedió y con ambas manos negó rápidamente.

— ¡Y-yo no…! ¡¿Espera, que clase de pregunta es esa?! —la "delicada" risa de la chica lo descolocó. Parecía tan natural para ella hablar de esas cosas como si nada.

—Tal parece que se te contagiaron sus tartamudeos, pero descuida solo bromeaba. Ustedes dos realmente son un libro abierto, es fácil saber lo que piensan. —Ino se encogió de hombros y Naruto tomó asiento en lo primero que vio, un pequeño banco. Mejor estar prevenido por si aquella chica salía con algo peor—Pero te pedí que vinieras por otro motivo. —

Si claro, pedir.

— ¿Qué intenciones tiene Sasuke con Sakura? Porque ella ya me contó lo que pasó y sé que tu como mejor amigo de Sasuke también lo sabes. ¿Va enserio con ella? — genial, solo faltaba que la Yamanaka también se interesara en el pelinegro.

—No estoy seguro de eso Ino, pero no creo que debas intentar nada, es decir, se lo pidió a Sakura-Chan primero y… — carcajada de nuevo. ¿Qué no terminaba de reírse de él? ¿Ahora por qué?

— ¡Vamos Naruto! ¿Qué te pasa hoy? Sasuke no me interesa de esa forma, Sakura es mi mejor amiga y solo me preocupo por ella. Además yo ya tengo novio, mi querido y amado Sai —dijo en un suspiro mientras ponía sus manos en su pecho en un gesto soñador.

Y él sintió escalofríos.

—Tú lo sabes muy bien, ¿Por qué parece que no lo supieras? — mierda. Esa mirada tan acusadora le decía que ya la había metido en grande.

— ¡Yo solo bromeaba Ino! — soltó una carcajada esperando que la creyera.

—Como sea, te lo diré a ti porque a Sasuke muy rara vez lo veo. Si se atreve a hacerle daño lo despedazo —la mirada furiosa de la chica lo hizo tragar seco. — ¿podrías decírselo? —pidió gentilmente. El asintió un poco descolocado.

Definitivamente esa chica era bipolar. Pero estaba de más decirle aquello a él, Sakura-chan era su mejor amiga y de ninguna forma permitiría que alguien le hiciera daño, aun si se trataba de su mejor amigo.

¡Oh no!

¡Mierda!

Se había olvidado del teme, tenía que llegar lo más pronto posible a su casa para avisarle de la cita. Tan solo… debía zafarse de Ino sutilmente.

—Bueno creo que yo ya me voy — dijo bajito esperando que no le prestara mucha atención.

— ¡Claro que no! Ya que estás aquí aprovecharé para contarte algunas cosas, Sakura ha estado muy ocupada y Sai con sus ocupaciones ambus últimamente no tiene mucho tiempo. Ya sabes cómo somos las mujeres —no, realmente no tenía idea —necesitamos que nos escuchen y yo tengo varias cosas que contar —un suspiro dramático hizo sudar al rubio. Aparte de bipolar, dramática.

— ¡Es que enserio debo irme! —prácticamente saltó hasta la puerta y puso su mano en la perilla. Ya casi…

— ¡Yo que tu no lo haría! A menos que quieras que le cuente a Neji quien fue el que puso laxante en su comida aquella vez en Ichiraku's — ¿Cómo mierda sabia eso? ¡Había sido hace muchos años!

Pero realmente que no quería enfrentarse a un Neji Hyuga enojado Y menos sabiendo que ahora era su cuñado, no esperaba que el genio estuviera muy contento con su relación con Hinata pero si se enteraba de aquella "inocente" broma seguro sería hombre muerto.

Derrotado retiró su mano de la puerta y agachó su cabeza siendo rodeado por un aura depresiva. Bien, tampoco es como que unos minutos de charla con Ino Yamanaka fueran a hacerle daño. ¿No?

Pero lo que no vio fue la sonrisa malévola que la chica había dibujado. ¡Al fin podría desahogar todas sus "preocupaciones femeninas" las cuales eran todo, menos pocas.

_Lo siento Naruto, una chica tiene sus necesidades y yo tengo mucho por contar._

OoOoOoOoO

_7:30 p.m. Casa Uchiha_

Todo parecía tranquilo mientras un pelinegro se encontraba en la sala de su casa y acomodaba kunais en un estuche. Siempre había sido una persona ordenada, y como tal estaba llevando un conteo de cuantos colocaba.

_Ocho. Nueve_

— ¿No te vas a alistar para tu cita, Romeo? —

_Diez. Once._

—No creo que tu doncella se quede muy contenta si la dejas plantada —

_Doce. Trece. _

Sasuke intentaba seguir su labor sin lanzarle un kunai a su "querido" hermano. Había descubierto a lo largo del día que en ese mundo ambos mantenían una buena relación, a pesar de que él no era exactamente como parecía ser el Sasuke que los demás conocían no tenía intenciones de llevarse mal con Itachi.

Realmente no las tenía.

Pero en ese momento en particular estaba sintiendo unas ganas enormes de asesinarlo. Y esta vez sí lo merecía.

Había soportado las indirectas que había lanzado al medio día el Uchiha mayor durante la comida, incluso delante de padre. Cabe mencionar que éste último lo había notado a él, Sasuke, detalle que le había sorprendido pero no desagradado. El saber que su padre era menos distante y que si lo reconocía en ese mundo era bueno.

Pero eso era punto y aparte.

Itachi parecía disfrutar el reírse a su costa y aunque había tratado de ser un poco, solo un poco paciente su nivel de paciencia era menos de la mitad del que tendría cualquier persona. Por lo tanto a esas alturas ya rebasada por mucho su límite.

_Catorce._

— ¿Será que quieres que vaya yo en tu lugar y…? — suficiente.

Sin dejarlo terminar la frase le lanzó un kunai el cual fue atrapado por el pelinegro mayor.

— ¡¿Quieres dejar de joder con lo mismo?! Te he soportado todo el día y ya te he dicho que no iré a ningún lado.

Itachi le tiró el kunai de vuelta y se recostó en el suelo de la sala.

—Sakura-chan no estará nada contenta… — de acuerdo, irritarlo no había sido la mejor idea. Pero de alguna forma tenía que hacerlo ir, aquella chica era buena persona y aunque no la conocía demasiado no le gustaría que se sintiera lastimada por su torpe hermano menor. —No te comportes como un idiota que no cumple su palabra.

—Me tiene sin cuidado lo que Sakura piense. Además yo no recuerdo haber prometido nada en primer lugar. — él no le debía nada. Es decir, trató de matarla más de una vez, y durante la guerra le dirigió la palabra solo de ser necesario. No le agradeció nunca las veces que le ayudó durante la batalla, pero no, no le debía nada. —

Si ella hizo esas cosas era porque así lo quiso, nadie la obligó. Además en ese mundo nada de eso había pasado así que no contaba. Lo último que quería era lidiar con una Sakura fan girl como la que era a los 12, aunque fuera más grande ahí y aunque en la guerra no parecía ser la niña débil de 12, seguramente en el fondo era la misma aunque quisiera aparentar lo contrario.

—Entiendo… — pero Itachi sabía a quién no le tenía sin cuidado lo que Sakura-chan pensara. _Lo siento hermanito, pero tú me obligaste. Debes aprender a cumplir con tu palabra… _

Se puso de pie y se retiró sin decir una sola palabra. _Al fin_, pensó el Uchiha menor. Después de una tarde de joderlo inútilmente se iba con la cola entre las patas. _Quien es el idiota ahora. _

_15 minutos después…_

— ¡Te deseo mucha suerte hijo! Recuerda cómo te eduqué, se caballeroso y amable con Sakura-chan. — Seguro que ese idiota lo estaba disfrutando.

—Si Sasuke, te recomiendo llevar flores por si no llegas a tiempo —el idiota le sonreía con toda la felicidad del mundo.

Y el solo podía maldecirlo mil veces por dentro.

—Como sea… —pasó por un lado de ambos en dirección a la salida. Se hizo de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no atravesarlo con un chidori.

—Suerte hermanito —le dijo en un susurro Itachi al pasar justo a su lado. O como prefería llamarlo, el idiota.

—Te odio… —masculló con el ceño fruncido sin mirarlo.

—Yo también te quiero, Sasuke —el Uchiha mayor rio ligeramente mientras abrazaba a su madre con un brazo y con el otro lo despedía.

**Fin del capitulo**

* * *

Bien, he aquí el segundo capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Ya saben que sus reviews son más que bienvenidos, dudas, sugerencias o comentarios… los espero con gusto.

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer esta historia, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo :)

Besos.


	3. Confrontación

_Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, la historia sí._

¡Hola a todos! Estoy muy contenta de que esta historia sea de su agrado. Lamento la demora, hay una larga lista de razones que dudo que quieran saber. Espero que aun haya alguien interesado en esta humilde historia.

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y dejar reviews, me hace muy feliz.

Sin más por el momento ¡a leer!

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Confrontación**

—Pero yo en ese momento no sabía nada, entonces ¿Cómo podía decirle que el la engañaba si no tenía ni idea? Y de todos modos Meiko se enojó conmigo y dijo que no era su amiga —un largo suspiro acompañó su relato. — ¡Para ustedes los hombres es todo tan fácil pero no tienen idea de todo lo que una mujer tiene que vivir!—Ino cerró sus ojos sufridamente pero abrió uno para echar un vistazo al rubio quien extrañamente había estado callado.

Una vena se marcó en su sien al verlo recargado en su brazo sobre el mostrador y con los ojos cerrados.

_¡¿Cómo se atreve?!_

Si Naruto era tan descarado como para dormirse en medio de su _pequeño _relato tendría que soportar las consecuencias. La rubia se agachó para tomar una cubeta con agua fría y en un segundo se lo tiró encima.

— ¿¡EH?¡¿QUÉ TE PASA INO?! Estaba soñando con… —

— ¡¿A TI QUE MIERDA TE PASA?! ¡TE HE CONTADO MIS PROBLEMAS PERO NOSE DESDE QUE MOMENTO DEJASTE DE ESCUCHAR! —fue entonces cuando el rubio reaccionó.

— ¡Mierda! ¿Ino, cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? ¡¿Qué hora es exactamente?! — Preguntó llevándose las manos a su cabeza alarmado.

—Tres horas, son diez para las ocho, ¿por qué? —contestó tranquilamente. Sin duda Ino merecía un premio a la bipolaridad.

— ¡No puede ser! —

_¡El teme! ¡Sakura-chan!_

_Hinata-chan…_

_Mierda. _

—Lo siento Ino tengo que irme, Hinata-chan debe estar esperándome — un brillo malicioso cruzó los ojos de la Yamanaka al ver sobre la espalda de rubio que alguien entraba a la tienda.

—Naruto deberías dejar de ser tan desconsiderado, ¿Qué va pensar la pobre de Hinata? — Ino negaba con la cabeza mientras comenzaba a armar un pequeño ramo de pequeñas rosas. —Te dije desde hace mucho que te fueras pero no tenías por qué insistir y decir que Hinata podía esperar…

— ¿De qué estas…? —Naruto sintió un aura oscura a sus espaldas y tragó seco. Rogó que no fuera quien se estaba imaginando.

—Así que Hinata-sama puede esperar… — La voz de Neji era tan firme como la recordaba, incluso en una situación así la serenidad no quedaba perdida en él.

El cerebro del Uzumaki hizo un "clic" hasta ese momento. Neji estaba vivo. ¡Por kami! Si la Hinata de su mundo lo supiera se pondría tan contenta. Y claro él lo estaba, pero su cerebro lento solo pudo entenderlo hasta ese momento en el que su vida corría peligro. Se preguntó por un segundo cuantas personas que habían muerto estaban vivas en ese mundo. Además de sus padres, y Neji.

Naruto se giró sobre sus pies para enfrentar al de ojos perla.

— ¡No es lo que parece dattebayo! ¡Yo ya iba en camino! —el otro muchacho entrecerraba sus ojos mientras lo escuchaba, lo miro todo mojado y alzó una ceja.

— ¿Piensas presentarte ante Hinata-sama… _así_? —al parecer Naruto se olvidaba de un pequeño detalle.

Estaba bastante empapado.

La risa divertida de Ino lo descolocó de nueva cuenta. ¿Cuánto disfrutaba el burlarse de él? Si se había dormido él no tenía la culpa, los dramas de mujeres eran muy aburridos.

—Ah-h bueno es que veras… ¡es culpa de Ino!—le dirigió una fugaz mirada acusadora a lo que la chica solo le sacó la lengua— ¡pero te prometo que llegaré presentable dattebayo! — si seguía perdiendo el tiempo con ese par de verdad llegaría tarde y luciendo terrible.

Ino le entregó el pequeño ramo que había estado preparando y le sonrió.

—Solo vete antes de que Neji te mate o lo haga yo por haberte dormido—

Resignado, el rubio tomó las flores y se despidió de ambos dejando al Hyuga no muy convencido. Un minuto después de que cruzó la puerta y segura de que nadie escucharía nada la ojiazul se recargó en el mostrador mirando con un gesto pícaro al ojiperla.

—Y bien Neji, ¿vas a decirme que deseas comprar? —

El chico solo desvió la mirada arrugando un poco su frente, pero para Ino no pasó desapercibido el pequeño y casi imperceptible sonrojo en sus mejillas.

_Eres una suertuda querida Tenten._

OoOoOoOoO

Naruto había decidido ir corriendo a la casa de los Hyuga, aprovechando así para secarse. Cuando estaba llegando vio a Hinata recargada en la entrada y con la vista hacia el suelo.

_Serás idiota Naruto._

Se compuso un poco la ropa que afortunadamente se había secado considerablemente en su trayecto hacia la mansión Hyuga. Apretando ligeramente el ramo se acercó hasta la puerta.

—Buenas noches Hinata-chan — la chica levantó la mirada encontrándose con la deslumbrante sonrisa que tanto amaba del rubio. Instantáneamente sus ojos brillaron y su semblante se alegró. Naruto le acercó el pequeño y bonito ramo al tiempo que se rascaba la cabeza con su otra mano—yo… te traje esto —no estaba preparado para que el sonrojo que llenó las blancas mejillas de la ojiperla le pareciera tan adorable.

Había olvidado la facilidad con la que ella siempre tenía esa reacción al estar con él.

Sus pequeñas manos lo tomaron y las acercó a su rostro oliéndolas.

—Son preciosas, g-gracias Naruto-kun —la chica sonrió mientras el rubio se rascaba la cabeza y sonreía apenado. Repentinamente comenzaba a sentir un burbujeo en su estómago y su corazón brincaba ante la sonrisa de la pelinegra.

_Veamos, ¿Qué se supone que hace un novio en una situación así?_

Naruto Uzumaki no era alguien que tenía precisamente experiencia con las chicas. O bueno, no ninguna buena. Se preguntaba como en aquel mundo había logrado que una chica tan correcta y amable como Hinata hubiera accedido a estar con él. Eran polos opuestos, de eso no había duda.

Pero verla así de contenta con su sola llegada lo hacía sentir ansioso. Se detuvo un momento a contemplarla como sentía que nunca lo había hecho. Hinata tenía unas mejillas realmente bonitas, toda su piel era blanca y lucía más hermosa con ese pronunciado sonrojo. Sus ojos posados en el pequeño ramo que sostenía fuertemente dejaban ver sus largas y pobladas pestañas, sus ojos eran grandes, separados por una delgada y fina nariz que culminaba sobre unos delgados pero al mismo tiempo carnosos labios rosados.

Tragó seco al llegar a ellos e instintivamente se relamió los labios. Su corazón volvió a bombear fuertemente y decidió que debía hacer algo. Después de haberla hecho esperar lo menos que podía hacer era comportarse adecuadamente.

Hinata alzó su rostro al sentir que su ojiazul daba un paso hacia ella y torpemente la rodeaba por la cintura acercándola hacia él en un cálido abrazo. Sus mejillas se tiñeron más rojas y se agradeció mentalmente haber superado la etapa de los desmayos. Sin duda Naruto la ponía nerviosa, pero al menos había aprendido a controlarse para no caer en un desmayo cada vez que se veían.

Los brazos del rubio eran grandes, fuertes, y su pecho tan amplio como para rodearla por completo. Se sentía tan bien, tan cálido. Él era así, siempre cálido.

_Su sol._

Recargó su rostro en el pecho de su novio y escuchó los latidos su corazón.

—Lamento haber demorado Hinata-chan, he tenido un día muy… extraño y difícil —esas eran exactamente las palabras que lo describían. El pequeño hueco en el hombro de la ojiperla acunaba su rostro y él se sentía demasiado cómodo así, abrazándola y teniéndola tan cerca. Se preguntó mentalmente desde cuando era así y no lo sabía. —Sin embargo tú estabas aquí Hinata-chan… a pesar de que yo no llegaba, esperaste. Lo siento mucho.

Ella acarició su espalda cariñosamente.

—Yo… yo sabía que vendrías. S-siempre cumples tu palabra, es algo que siempre admiré de ti —a pesar de estar acostumbrada a los abrazos de su novio no podía dejar de sonrojarse y tartamudear al tenerlo tan cerca y tan suyo.

Naruto deshizo el abrazo y tomó su mano, llevándola con él a sentarse bajo la entrada de la mansión Hyuga en un pequeño escalón. La acunó entre sus piernas, envolviéndola con ambos brazos nuevamente. Las pequeñas manos de ella descansaban sobre los brazos de él y su cabeza en el pecho del ojiazul.

Ninguno decía nada y por un momento el rubio deseó quedarse así toda la noche. Se había dado cuenta de lo bien que se sentía estando con ella, incluso siendo la primera vez que la veía en ese mundo, le había resultado muy agradable el contacto.

_Demasiado agradable._

—Naruto-kun… —

— ¿sí? —

—Te quiero— susurró dulcemente la ojiperla mientras se acurrucaba en los brazos su novio. Este sonrió apretándola más hacia él mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella dejando un casto beso en su mejilla.

— ¿Te he dicho que eres muy dulce, Hinata-chan? —el sonrojo de la Hyuga lo hizo sonreír más y dejo escapar una pequeña risa mientras ella asentía con timidez.

—S-si… y dijiste que siempre te gustaron las cosas dulces…—ella giró su rostro al de él y Naruto se sintió en el cielo al ver fijamente sus ojos perlados. Nunca se había detenido a mirarlos fijamente de aquella forma, pero eran hermosos.

Ella notó que la mirada del rubio era diferente, era una que no había visto antes y mordió su labio un poco nerviosa, preguntándose que estaba pensando. Pero a Naruto ese inocente gesto lo había descolocado completamente y comenzaba a sentir un cosquilleo en su estómago. De nuevo.

_Siempre me gustaron las cosas dulces, pero… ¿por qué nunca antes me detuve a mirarte de verdad?_

El notó como se arrugaba la frente de la ojiperla en un gesto claramente preocupado, saliendo de sus pensamientos le sonrió y ella automáticamente se tranquilizó al sentir que el besaba su frente lentamente.

—Eres hermosa —dos palabras que aun lograban hacerla suspirar. Su corazón amenazaba con salir se dé su pecho y su tímida sonrisa se acompañó de otro sonrojo. Él comenzó a sentirse un poco nervioso y antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar siguió hablando. —E-eh… mi madre quiere verte Hinata-chan.

— ¿Kushina-san? —el chico asintió.

—Me ha dicho que te prometió enseñarte una receta, yo la verdad no lo creía necesario ¡ya que tu cocinas delicioso dattebayo! —Ella asintió agradecida con una ligera sonrisa— pero ella quiere hacerlo —una ligera brisa inundaba la fresca noche y el con un instinto que no estaba seguro de donde venía, la estrechó más fuerte, por si tenía frio.

—Sí, Kushina-san amablemente me ofreció enseñarme su receta para pastel. Se cocinar bastantes cosas p-pero esto… mi padre nunca aprobó las cosas dulces o empalagosas, así que en casa nunca hubo algo así. Lo que se lo aprendí con Kurenai-sensei, pero ella no sabe hacer pasteles y bueno…—la verdad era que se sentía alagada pero al mismo tiempo nerviosa de volver a ver a su suegra.

— ¿Qué te parece mañana en la mañana? ¡Podríamos desayunar pastel dattebayo! —su madre le había dicho que la llevara ese mismo día pero después de todo lo que pasó ya era bastante tarde como para hacerlo. No quería darle motivos a Hiashi para molestarse. Hinata por su lado sonrió ante ese lado infantil de Naruto. Había cosas que nunca cambiarían.

—M-me parece perfecto… —cerró sus ojos al tiempo que una sonrisa angelical se asomaba de sus labios. Naruto inclinó su rostro hacia su oído.

—Nee Hinata-chan, te verás adorable vistiendo un delantal —una risita salió de sus labios cuando sintió que la chica se sonrojaba y comenzaba a jugar con sus dedos. En el fondo extrañaba ese gesto tan suyo.

_¡Tener novia es genial dattebayo!_

OoOoOoOoO

En otro lado de Konoha las cosas no iban tan bien para cierto pelinegro. Hacía dos minutos que había llegado a la casa de su ex compañera, pero ahí estaba parado como idiota frente a la entrada de la casa Haruno.

¿Por qué? Porque eso era, un idiota por haberse dejado engañar por Itachi. Realmente no tenía nada que hacer ahí, si había decidido ir había sido por su madre, a ella no podía negarle nada. Y ese desgraciado sí que lo sabía. _Hermano de mierda que me ha tocado. _

Se sentía como un mocoso indeciso y cobarde. Decidió que no haría aquello, podía decirle a su madre que Sakura no estaba, o que había cambiado de opinión. Sí. Ella nunca sabría lo que pasó en realidad.

No podía creer que estuvo a punto de hacer semejante estupidez y cursilería. Se giró sobre sus talones dispuesto a retirarse pero el sonido de una puerta abriéndose lo hizo detenerse. _Y una mierda._

— ¡Oh, Sasuke-san! ¿Qué haces aquí afuera? No me digas, debí suponerlo. Este timbre ya no está funcionando adecuadamente, ¡mira que he sido distraída! Mañana mismo lo mando a reparar. ¡Pero no te quedes ahí, pasa! —En menos de tres segundos había sido arrastrado al interior de la casa. Pudo evitarlo, pero no tenía ganas de explicar a Tsunade porque había atravesado a una señora con un chidori.

Y menos tener que lidiar con una mata rosa hecha un mar de lágrimas. Observó aburridamente como la mamá de Sakura subía unos cuantos escalones.

— ¡Sakura! ¡Tú novio ya llegó! — Sasuke sintió que un ligero tic se apoderaba de su ojo izquierdo ante esa mentira y ante lo ruidosa que era aquella mujer. La señora Haruno era realmente… escandalosa. _De tal palo…_

—Sakura bajará en un momento, ¿gustas algo de tomar? —Negó con la cabeza y se recargó sobre la primera pared que encontró, cruzando sus brazos y cerrando sus ojos. Tenía que haberse ido en cuanto llegó. No, ni siquiera debía haber ido a ese lugar.

Bufó al recordar que tendría que lidiar por quien sabe cuánto tiempo con…

— ¡Sakura! ¡Te ves hermosa hija! —Genial, ahí venia su tortura. Era cierto que durante la guerra no tuvo mucho contacto con ella, pero recordaba la antigua faceta de la chica. Y no era por aumentar su ego, pero dudaba que aquello pudiera haber cambiado. En el fondo su ex compañera siempre estaría enamorada de él, y de alguna forma lo sabía. Sin embargo esas cosas no eran importantes para él, Sasuke Uchiha, y esa noche se encargaría de hacérselo saber.

Con un gesto aburrido alzó la mirada y se sorprendió al verla. Aunque claro, ocultó aquello inmediatamente al volver a su anterior posición. Por lo que pudo ver en ese rápido vistazo, ella lucía un vestido rosado pálido por encima de las rodillas, unas sandalias y su cabello recogido con un par de rebeldes mechones adornando sus mejillas sonrosadas.

Salió de su pequeña impresión recordándose que Sakura no le interesaba para nada. Solo la sacaría a dar una o dos vueltas por un par de calles, quizás menos. Lo que necesitara para dejarle claro que aquello jamás debió pasar y después volvería a dejarla en su casa solo por educación.

Sakura por su parte aun sentía sus mejillas tibias debido al comentario que su madre hizo cuando el azabache llegó, se regañó mentalmente de que aun en ese lugar el chico tuviera efectos sobre ella, incluso indirectamente. Le dedicó una mirada al azabache que se perdió cuando vio él ni se había inmutado.

Ni siquiera en otro _mundo _podía ser diferente, realmente no entendía porque la había invitado a salir en primer lugar. Afortunadamente su madre no parecía darse cuenta de nada, y pensó que sería mejor así. Compuso una sonrisa fingida que su madre creyó y que el pelinegro no se molestó en notar.

—Me voy mamá, volveré temprano… despídeme de papá por favor —la señora Haruno hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia y se despidió amablemente de ambos. Sasuke hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza mientras Sakura abría la puerta y salía primero.

Una vez afuera la peli rosa trató de aligerar el ambiente que se tornaba tenso, quizás el ojinegro había tenido un mal día y por eso actuaba de ese modo. A fin de cuentas él la había invitado a salir y si lo había hecho debía haber un motivo.

**FLASHBACK**

_Por un momento creyó estar muerta, pero al comprobar su propio pulso desechó esa idea. Tras aquella luz todo se había vuelto negro y al despertar se encontraba en un lugar idéntico a su antigua habitación. _

_— __¿En dónde estoy_? —_Sakura se puso de pie y recorrió la pequeña habitación, reconocía todo lo que se encontraba ahí, pero no terminaba de creer lo que al parecer había pasado._

_Las palabras de aquel ser femenino no habían sido del todo claras, solo recordaba haber escuchado "Recuerda que ya no habrá otra oportunidad" antes de que todo perdiera color. Aquello no podía ser un genjutsu, parecía más obra de alguna divinidad, o algún… ser, considerando que ella difícilmente era sorprendida por un genjutsu y además aquel ser era norme, como un espíritu. _

_Se dirigió a la ventana y al abrirla observó a su amada Konoha tal como la recordaba, tranquila y pacífica. ¿Sería otra dimensión acaso? Cerró la ventana, se sentó sobre la orilla de la cama y tras un largo suspiro decidió inspeccionar el lugar._

_No tardó en darse cuenta de que todo encajaba con su antigua habitación, menos algo que se asomaba por un cajón entre abierto del escritorio. Se acercó llena de curiosidad y encontró un cuaderno, decidió ojearlo en búsqueda de alguna pista de aquel lugar en el que ahora se encontraba._

_Al lado inferior de la portada había una pequeña caligrafía que decía "Sakura Haruno", luego de darle vuelta a la portada se sorprendió de ver lo que decía la primera línea. _

_"__Querido diario…"_

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Gracias a ese diario se enteró de todo lo que le pasaba a la Sakura de esa dimensión, mundo… o lo que fuera. Se alegró inmensamente de saber que muchos de los muertos de su hogar original tenían vida ahí y de muchas otras cosas que descubrió.

Lo primero que cruzó por su mente fue Naruto, no soportaría que su querido compañero de equipo fuera diferente en ese lugar. No podía imaginarlo con otra personalidad, pero gracias al cielo el diario lo describía tal como lo recordaba, además lo comprobó cuando se lo había topado en la mañana.

Memorizar el contenido del diario no había sido problema para ella, así que se había dedicado a comportarse como la describía el diario. No tenía problemas con la personalidad de la Sakura de ese mundo, de hecho eran la misma y poseía su fuerza y habilidades, lo único que cambiaba era su lado enamorado de Sasuke Uchiha. En se mundo no ocultaba su amor hacia el chico, y aunque no tenía una actitud precisamente de fan girl no se molestaba en ocultar lo que sentía.

Según su diario Sasuke había tenido algunos detalles con ella, al principio creyó que se trataba de un Sasuke diferente y no pudo evitar que la idea la emocionara, pero al volver a la realidad y verse a sí misma en un intento de cita que ya había empezado mal, entendió que era imposible.

Sakura Haruno estaba destinada a ser siempre rechazada por Sasuke Uchiha, incluso en otro mundo.

Decidió hablar para no levantar sospechas, la Sakura de ese mundo tenía un enamoramiento por el ojinegro y sería raro que no lo demostrara.

— ¿A dónde iremos Sasuke-kun? —entrelazó sus manos detrás de su espalda y lo miró con curiosidad y una sonrisa.

Mínimo le daría una oportunidad, aunque sabía que no era para él en realidad, sino para ella. Una oportunidad de descubrir algo bueno en él. Algo a que aferrarse.

—Solo camina, Sakura — Sasuke metió las manos a sus bolsillos y comenzó a caminar. Ella parpadeó confusa y arrugando un poco su frente pero caminó a su lado.

Después de caminar por 10 minutos ya se habían alejado bastante de las calles de Konoha, habían llegado hasta un pequeño puente muy cerca de aquel lugar que ambos recordaban perfectamente. El ojinegro había estado pensando cómo decirle las cosas sin tener que aguantar el llanto que seguramente se vendría en ella, al darse cuenta de hacia dónde iban se detuvo y ella lo imitó, quedando un poco más adelante. Se giró a verlo.

— ¿Qué pasa Sasuke-kun? — Sin duda había notado donde estaban, pero él no lo sabía así que no entendía porque se había de tenido. Tampoco entendía hacia donde iban si ya estaban cerca del camino hacia la salida de la aldea.

—Escucha, no sé qué esperas de mí, o de… esto —empezó él —Pero debo decirte algo.

Ella suspiró entendiendo perfectamente hacia donde iba.

—No te molestes Sasuke-kun, ya he notado que te arrepentiste de invitarme a salir. No estás obligado a estar aquí —El pelinegro la miró por primera vez, sus ojos estaban cubiertos bajo su cabello que caía por la inclinación de su cabeza. — ¿Sabes? En el fondo yo sabía que esto pasaría. Pero algo en mí me orilló a creer que podía ser diferente aquí. Pero a veces no basta el ser arrastrado a otra realidad para que las cosas…—se detuvo de golpe dándose cuenta de que se le había ido la lengua. Él entrecerró los ojos posando sus orbes en ella.

—Explícate —exigió. La peli rosa suspiró. Sasuke era muy inteligente y perspicaz.

—No lo entenderías…— de verdad no lo haría.

—Hazlo —no era una petición.

Sakura caminó hacia el puente y posó una de sus manos en la orilla observando como el reflejo de la luna se marcaba sobre el agua. _Luna llena, ¿es enserio?_

—Lo haré, pero primero quiero dejar claro que no estoy loca ni nada parecido. Sasuke-kun, yo no soy la Sakura de este mundo. Es decir… soy Sakura Haruno, pero… —no era algo tan sencillo de explicar, tomando en cuenta de que ella no había terminado de asimilarlo en realidad. —Yo vivía en otro mundo donde las cosas eran diferentes, todo aquí luce igual pero hay cosas que en mi mundo pasaron y aquí no, personas que no estaban con vida y… y otras cosas que no cambiaron —sabía que no entendería la indirecta, por eso lo había dicho.

Sin embargo él la entendió, aunque no le dio importancia en ese momento.

—Mientes —susurró. ¿Ella era la Sakura del mundo de él y Naruto? Hasta donde él había entendido la mujer del destino solo los había considerado a ellos dos. —No sé por qué lo haces, o como sabes eso, pero estas mintiendo. No tiene sentido.

— ¿Y tú como lo sabrías? Eres el Sasuke de este mundo, al principio creí que serías diferente pero eres idéntico al Sasuke que yo conocía. El Sasuke que me rechaza, y que cree que soy inferior a todos —había un toque de dolor en su voz.

—Lo sé porque yo soy ese Sasuke del que hablas. El dobe de Naruto y yo fuimos arrastrados a este lugar, y tú no estabas con nosotros. Prueba que dices la verdad. —Sakura volteó hacía él rápidamente notablemente sorprendida.

Pensó en el día en que los abandonó, cuando intentó matarlos, y por último en cuando se unió a la guerra de su lado. Del lado de la que había sido su aldea.

—Ganamos la guerra gracias a ti y Naruto. Lograron sellar a Kaguya, Kakashi-sensei y yo salimos disparados, escuché la voz de una mujer y vi una silueta que parecía ser un espíritu. Dijo algo de una segunda oportunidad y después desperté aquí —concluyó recordando.

El Uchiha reconoció que la historia tenía sentido, no había forma de que lo inventara así que creyó en ella.

—Bueno, siendo así creo que ya sabes cómo son las cosas —se dio la vuelta y ella apretó los puños. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan cruel? ¿Por qué tenía que tener tanto efecto en sus emociones?

—Claro que lo sé. No sabía que tú y Naruto también estaban aquí, por eso fingía ante todos ser la Sakura enamorada de ti. Pero me alegra saber que no tengo que fingir más, a fin de cuentas ese aspecto es lo único que me diferencia de la otra Sakura, ella te ama y yo no— intentó sonar lo más segura que pudo y si podía, herir su orgullo.

—Hmp. Eso no decías antes —dijo más para sí mismo que para ella.

—Exacto ¡Antes! Nunca volveré a ser la que besa el suelo por el que pasas. Tampoco te creas la gran cosa, Sasuke. No eres el único varón en el mundo, hay muchos otros mejores que tú y que si son hombres —recalcó la última palabra. —Si me disculpas, me voy a casa—pasó por su lado enojada pero él la agarró del brazo y ella giró su rostro tratando de encontrar algo de paciencia.

—Repite eso —Era tan predecible ese aspecto de él. Su orgullo alimentaba su vida. Le gustó el haberlo hecho enojar, ya iba siendo hora de que alguien le bajara los sumos. No por ser varonil, fuerte y jodidamente atractivo sin proponérselo, tenía el derecho de hacerla sentir mal.

Giró su rostro hacia el de él y sus ojos se encontraron, estaban demasiado cerca pero ella estaba tan molesta que se concentró en su respuesta. Se soltó de su agarre, sonrió de lado y le sostuvo la mirada.

—Dije, que hay MUCHOS mejores que tú. Más HOMBRES. —su sonrisa creció cuando la frente de Sasuke se arrugó y su mirada la taladraba.

Aquello era una tontería. Pero si quería meterse con su orgullo, aguantaría las consecuencias. En un movimiento rápido la tomó de la cintura con un brazo y la acercó hacia él. Ambos podían sentir sus alientos y sus ojos no dejaban de mirarse.

—Yo soy hombre, Sa-ku-ra —dijo lentamente el Uchiha, una leve sonrisa ladina surcó su rostro al sentir que ella tembló ligeramente—solo mira cómo te estremeces ante mi tacto —Ella tembló de nuevo y se maldijo mentalmente por hacerlo. Maldito Uchiha y su enorme atractivo.

_Está demasiado cerca. Contrólate Sakura._

La chica infló sus mejillas indignada. Alzó una de sus cejas mientras una idea llegaba a su mente. Se puso de puntillas.

—Eso tendré que comprobarlo… —susurró acercándose al rostro del azabache quien fue tomado por sorpresa por este acto. Nunca había tenido a una mujer tan cerca de su rostro, no sin quitársela de encima cuando prácticamente le saltaban como si fuera un pedazo de carne.

Quería alejarla, soltarla y largarse de ahí. Entonces… ¿por qué no podía dejar de mirar sus labios? Frunció el ceño mientras luchaba contra esos estúpidos pensamientos, pero ese momento de distracción fue aprovechado por Sakura.

Sin dudarlo la chica golpeó su entrepierna haciendo que callera al suelo llevando sus manos hacia el lugar tratando de mitigar el dolor que estaba sintiendo. _Esa molestia…_

—Disculpa Sasuke-kun… —susurró con una falsa dulzura mirándolo hacia abajo. —Solo quise comprobar que eras hombre, pero digamos que tu pequeño amigo no me convenció mucho…

—Tú… —susurró adolorido, humillado y con el orgullo por los suelos. Esa maldita mata rosa se había pasado de lista.

—Me voy a casa —sentenció la chica alejando su mirada de él. Observó como a no muchos metros se encontraba aquella banca que jamás olvidaría y su rostro se tornó serio; se dio la vuelta y se perdió entre la noche.

Aun desde el suelo ese gesto no pasó desapercibido para el Uchiha. Miró hacia la misma dirección que hacía unos momentos miraba la peli rosa y distinguió la banca. Ahora entendía porque ese último cambio en su gesto.

—Eres todo un caso Sakura… —susurró hacia la nada.

OoOoOoOoO

Después de tomarse un rato para recuperarse de aquel accidente, no, de aquel golpe… se dirigió de vuelta a su casa. Ya eran casi las 9:30 p.m., no era tan tarde, pero esperaba que todos estuvieran dormidos. Sobre todo…

— ¿Cómo te fue Romeo? —fue lo primero que escuchó al entrar. Itachi tenía un libro en las manos y lo bajó al escucharlo llegar.

Sasuke lo ignoró y entró a su cuarto hecho una furia. No tenía ganas de nada, mucho menos de soportar las bromas de su "querido" hermano.

—Vaya, vaya… —el chico de la coleta dejó su libro sobre la pequeña mesa que se encontraba frente a él mientras observaba la puerta cerrada de la habitación de su ototo. Algo tuvo que pasar para que volviera más irritado que de costumbre. Conocía bien a Sasuke, y si estaba en lo cierto al fin alguien le había puesto en su lugar. Dejó escapar una pequeña risa y se puso de pie— Sakura-chan ¿eh?

**Fin del capitulo**

* * *

Si, sé que es mucho Naruhina pero recuerden que esta historia es tanto Naruhina como Sasusaku. Cada una tendrá sus momentos, jojó. Espero que les guste la explosiva relación que están teniendo Sakura y Sasuke, recuerden que son polos opuestos al igual que nuestros melosos Naruhina. Son tan tiernos!

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer esta historia, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :)

Besos.


End file.
